Valentine's day
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Kurama's fangirls aren't as much of a pest as he thinks they are. slight Kurama/Hiei Don't own YYH


Kurama was busy making cookies on Valentines day. He cracked an egg into the bowl and tossed the shell into the overflowing trash. Damn he had a lot of housework to do before everyone came over. He sighed and poured some vanilla in the cookie mix and stirred it. After he was finished he put a small glob every 1 inch on the giant pan and slid the pan into the oven. he looked around and groaned so many chores.

He filled up the sink with water and quickly washed and dried the dishes. When he began gathering the trash he heard a knock. He sighed and called. "Hold on!" and washed his hands and went to the door. A young girl from his school was standing there holding a box of chocolates. "Happy Valentines day Kurama!" She said handing him the box.

"Thank you." Kurama said politly. In truth he was annoyed all these fangirls were so damn annoying.

Kurama threw the chocolates on the table and continued gathering the trash. He carried it out to the burn barrel and dropped it in a struck a match and dropped it in. He felt a timid tap on his shoulder. He turned to see ANOTHER fangirl hand him a boquet of roses. Kurama smiled, "Thank you these are beautiful." He said. She blushed and ran off. He rolled his eyes and went back inside very annoyed. He set the roses next to the chocolates.

He went and got out a broom and began sweeping the place up. He did a good job making sure nothing extra was laying around. Another knock at the door. He sighed and opened it a fangirl shoved another box of chocolates into his hands. He smiled and nodded and said, "Thanks." She smiled and walked off.

Kurama smacked his forehead off of the table beating his head. He was so sick of fangirls! He sighed and went and did the laundry once finsihed he yet again heard a knock. He opened the door and blinked, On the ground was a boquet of roses and a box of chocolates and for some reason heart shaped lights sorta like Christmas lights. He sighed and picked them up.

He set them on the table and pulled down a much needed book and began reading. One chapter in another knock disturbed him. He was getting ticked. He went and anwered. More roses and lights. He sighed and picked them up and took them in.

He was sitting staring at all this junk when he got an idea. He sprung up and opened the lights and began hanging them around the living room. He plugged them in and they lit up the room. The sun was starting to go down so he decided to leave them up. He went and dumped the chocolates into a bowl and set them on the coffee table. He also decorated the room with the small amount of boquets. Once finished yet another knock. He opened the door what joy! More roses and quite a bit at that and of course a music CD with soothing songs for this day and a package of hot chocolate mix! Man this was getting better.

He just finished making the hot chocolate and setting the roses in place and turning on the CD when the gang arrived.

Kurama stepped aside they all gaped at the living room. Hiei winced a little at it but sat down.

Kurama smiled they all got seated and they chatted. The girls and Hiei got sleepy after a while.

Botan curled up next to Koenma on the loveseat and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled having the pacifier out for today and wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead. She drifted off.

Yukina yawned sleepily. Kuwabara smiled and pulled her against him. She snuggled up and laid her head on his chest and stretched out on the couch and fell asleep.

Keiko laid her head on Yuske's lap and fell asleep he stroked her hair.

Hiei yawned tiredly for some reason watching his dear sister sleep made him tired to not to mention the chocolates had been as tasty as the hot cocoa and the roses added a nice touch along with the lights.

Kurama was sitting in a chair when he saw Hiei yawn. Kurama smiled and leaned over and picked up the koorime and pulled him onto his lap. Hiei didn't object he just snuggled closer and laid his head on Kurama's chest. "Kurama?"

"Yes?" Kurama looked down smiling.

"The decorations are nice and the chocolates and hot chocolate was tasty..." hiei drifted off.

Kurama smiled. Oh how he loved fangirls.


End file.
